


Blind Man's Touch

by Kaleuo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleuo/pseuds/Kaleuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a blind artist who wants to draw his boyfriend in the nude. Things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Man's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic ever. So please cut me some slack. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

“You know, I’ve never really done anything like this before.”

Dean Winchester stepped cautiously through the door out of the closet turned dressing room. 

“Cas? You hear me?”

The familiar click of the blind man’s cane echoed through the bedroom. 

“Yes, of course I heard you.” Cas said, feeling for his easel and setting a large canvas upon it. “You just need to relax, Dean. How long have we been together?”

“Five years.”

“Exactly. You can trust me.”   
“I do trust you, Cas, this is just very different, okay?”

Castiel set down his cane, and held out his hand. Dean grabbed it, and wrapped it around his waist. He stared at his lovers unseeing eyes. 

When they had met, Cas wasn’t blind. He was a perfectly healthy art major at Butler University. Dean had been studying engineering, and to make some money, worked at the Starbucks on campus. When he got his first drink order for Cas, he wrote his number on the cup. Five minutes later, he got his first text from the man he would one day call his lover. They fell in love, graduated together, and found a nice apartment in downtown Indianapolis. 

About a year after they started dating, Cas started having issues seeing, and without health insurance, there was nothing they could do. But one day, Cas woke up, and couldn’t see anymore. From then on, Dean took care of him. 

Cas ran his hand along Dean’s back. 

“Dean,” he said. “You know this is a nude illustration. You have to take off the robe now.”

Dean blushed heavily.

“I-I don’t know, Cas... It’s just not really something-” Cas cut him off with a kiss. 

“Please? For me?”

Dean sighed, defeated.   “Anything for you, baby.” 

Dean slipped the dark bathrobe off of his body. Cas leaned in and kissed down his jaw and neck, eventually reaching his collarbone. He inhaled deeply, his head spinning slightly from the dark smell of cigar smoke and coffee. He whispered against Dean’s soft skin.

“I love you.”  
 “I love you too.”

“I’m going to need to trace your outline.” Cas said softly. 

 

Cas ran his fingers across Dean’s face. He felt every perfect inch. He moved his hands slowly down Dean’s neck, and across his broad shoulders. His fingers were whispers on Dean’s arms. He strokes his way slowly down Dean’s sides, then down his chest and stomach. He reached Dean’s manhood and chuckled as his partner grew harder and harder in his hand. He rubbed his lover’s throbbing erection slowly, giggling at the slight hiss from Dean’s lips.

“I.... I thought you were just....tracing.” Dean stammered.

“I want to get every little detail...” Cas whispered.

Castiel let go of his lover’s cock and spit into his hand before returning it.

Dean’s moans started to get louder until finally, he exploded into his boyfriend’s hand. 

Castiel wiped his hand on his jeans and walked slowly over to the canvas. He picked up a pencil. 

“Now, let’s get to drawing that beautiful body of yours.”


End file.
